


Yaoi Café

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AoiKai, Boys' Love, Boys' love cafe, Cute, Fluff, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: A café where you can ask gorgeous boys to reenact love scenes before your eyes? Interesting...





	Yaoi Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoKillerWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/gifts).



> A while back PsychoKillerWolf and I were talking about how a boys' love cafe is a cool idea for a Gazefic. She's already written one; and since there's a very small mention of Kaoi in it and she keeps asking me to write more of this ship, here~!

 "Welcome," Kai said to the two excited girls with a bow and extended his arm to the left. "This way please."  
  
Giggling, the girls walked towards the table the brunet boy had pointed. They took their seats, looking around at the café and throwing shy and fleeting glances to the boys working there.  
  
A raven-haired boy gave them a cocky smirk from behind the bench. As a blond-headed boy walked towards the girls with two menus in his hand and a tray with two glasses of water, Kai told them to take their time and left with another bow and a bright smile.  
  
He walked towards the raven, noticing how the smug expression on his face changed into a genuine smile as he approached. And what a lovely smile it was.  
  
"I think they like you," Kai commented.  
  
"Of course they do," he replied grinning. "They seemed to like you too."  
  
Kai could feel his face burning and turned to look at their customers before the other could notice his blush. Judging by the expression on his face when he looked at him again, though, Aoi had either seen or figured it out himself.  
  
"What do you think they'll go for?" the brunet asked in an attempt to divert their focus on something other than him.  
  
Aoi studied the girls for a couple of seconds and then fixed his eyes on the other instead. "They'll probably want a shy/not so shy dynamic, so you're definitely playing. Not sure if they'll pick me or Reita, though."  
  
Kai nodded and just then Reita called out to them. It seemed that the girls were ready to request a game.  
  
When Kai and Aoi joined Reita, one of the two girls bit her lip a little nervously before she spoke. "We'd like the onigiri game with you two," she announced pointing at the brunet and the raven.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kai and Aoi were seated at a table opposite of the girls who had been served tea in the meantime. They had a plate of onigiri in front of them and they were sitting next to each other, ready for their performance.  
  
Aoi looked a little thoughtful, which Kai noticed immediately. "What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
Aoi shrugged. "I just forgot to take my lunch box with me today," he said. "I guess I'll just eat something when I get home."  
  
"No," Kai protested, "no way! You have to eat, Aoi-kun, you need your strength! I made more than enough onigiri, you should have some."  
  
Aoi bit his bottom lip, noticing from the corner of his eye that the girls watched this little gesture mesmerized. "No, you don't have to..."  
  
Kai shook his head. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you starve?"  
  
"I... Okay, I guess."  
  
Kai took one of the rice balls in his hand and guided it close to Aoi's face. Aoi, never playing the shy, submissive guy, backed away a little while still remaining close to the brunet. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a little irritated. "I can eat by myself, baka."  
  
Kai gave him an adorable smile, a cute little dimple appearing on only one side of his face. Aoi actually melted at the sight but managed to remain in character. He actually heard one of the girls let out a small 'awww'. He couldn't blame her; Kai's smile was the sweetest.  
  
"I know," Kai said happily. "But I want to take good care of Aoi-kun."  
  
Aoi slowly licked his bottom lip, seeing how Kai's eyes followed his tongue and feeling internally triumphant. After a second or two, he nodded.  
  
The rice ball came closer and closer and Aoi opened his mouth, allowing the brunet to feed him. Kai looked like a delighted puppy and the raven wanted to wrap his arms around him and claim his lips right then and there; but the game their customers had asked for was not over yet.  
  
Aoi let out a small moan as he tasted the onigiri - both out of genuinely enjoying the food that Kai himself had actually made but also to see how the brunet would take it from there.  
  
Kai's bright smile widened. "Oh, do you like it?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
Aoi swallowed his bite and huffed. "Pfft, it's alright," he said.  
  
Kai looked a little crestfallen at the sound of this. The raven hoped that it was just part of the act and that the other didn't actually believe it; he had expressed his love for the brunet's cooking multiple times.  
  
He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and decided to drop the whole tsundere act. "It... It's actually really good," he stated. "The best onigiri I've ever had in fact."  
  
Kai broke into a big smile. "I'm glad... Oh wait." And then his soft lips were on Aoi's smooth skin, gently sucking on the corner of the raven's lips. Kai was often sloppy on purpose during the feeding process just so he could do this. Aoi had his eyes closed but he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other table and could tell that the girls were definitely enjoying what they were seeing.  
  
"Y-you had a bit of rice," Kai explained, a little embarrassed.  
  
The girls broke into applause. Aoi and Kai turned to look at them and gave them small bows from where they were sitting. Their customers were beaming, positively radiating, and the two employees knew that they had done their job well once again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When the girls exited the café after leaving a rather generous tip, Aoi just walked towards the brunet and smashed their lips together. After all that time of being close, pretending for their customers but never going too far, he just needed to feel the other. He was glad to know that his boyfriend was equally hungry for him, wrapping his strong arms around him and deepening the kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Reita cleared his throat. "Oi, guys. I pretend to kiss you for money but I'm not like those girls who come in here - I don't really want to see that."  
  
Both Aoi and Kai knew that the blond was kidding; he was straight but he was also a very good friend and very supportive of their relationship. While Kai looked down embarrassed, Aoi whipped his hair and teased, "You wish you had a piece of this, Rei," and spanked his own ass.  
  
Reita shook his head with a smile on his face. Kai slapped the raven-head on the arm softly. "I thought that's mine," he pouted.  
  
Aoi smiled. "All of me belongs to you," he said before planting a soft kiss on the brunet's cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no mention of Ruki and Uruha because a) PsychoKillerWolf wrote them as customers in her fic, b) in a video I watched about a boys' love cafe in Ikebukuro there were only three guys (at least that day? Maybe they have more employees in general? I don't know :3)  
> Anyway I'm not very happy with it but I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
